Damage Multiplier
A damage multiplier is the number that the base damage of a weapon or attack is multiplied by to yield the actual damage. Although the values of the numbers have changed throughout the series, generally shots to the head and neck increase damage, while hitting the limbs and hands will decrease damage. A damage multiplier is featured in every Call of Duty game to date and determines how in-game damage is distributed to the body. The higher the multiplier, the more lethal the shot. Call of Duty and United Offensive Call of Duty and its expansion pack Call of Duty: United Offensive were unique in that its damage multipliers were shared by all weapons, while in later installments each damage multiplier was different for every weapon. The table below lists the damage multipliers from highest to lowest. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In these games, multipliers were the same for all classes except for snipers and shotguns. Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns and Handguns All weapons have a 1.4 multiplier to the helmet and head, with the exception of the M14, which has a 1.5 multiplier to the helmet, head and neck. Shotguns Shotguns have no multipliers, so there are no areas on the body in which they will cause more damage. Sniper Rifles Snipers are unique as they have additional multipliers on the neck and torso rather than just the helmet and head. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, all sniper rifles have a base damage of 70, unless silenced, in which it drops to 50. Stopping Power can raise a silenced sniper rifles base damage back to 70 (only in Call of Duty; Modern Warfare 2). In Call of Duty: Black Ops, since every sniper rifle has a 2.0 head multiplier, all of them will kill in one shot to the head when silenced. The M40A3 has a glitch where equipping the ACOG scope raises the base damage to 75, permitting a one-shot kill with stopping power anywhere on the body, unless the target is using Juggernaut (perk). Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Handguns and Machine Pistols Most weapons have a 1.4 multiplier to the helmet and head, with the exception of the FAD (1.7 multiplier), the SCAR-L and submachine guns (1.5 multiplier) and the Skorpion and MP9 (2.0 multiplier). Also, the MP412, .44 Magnum and Desert Eagle have additional 1.4 multipliers to the torso. Trivia *Any damage done to the limbs will have a 1.0 multiplier applied, the same as any other weapon, with the exception of the L96A1. *Besides sniper rifles, the MP9 and the Skorpion in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 have the highest headshot multiplier in the game, at twice the damage. Category:Gameplay mechanics